Change-Maker Characteristics
A list of qualities that change-making individuals draw from is presented below. Please offer your comments by clicking the Discussion tab above. ''SELF-ORIENTED QUALITIES:'' Idea, Vision, Intuition, etc. *Has a vision of what is to be achieved *Has a distinct goal in mind to be accomplished *Has intuitions of knowledge, of possibilities, of solutions (Albert Einstein) Vitalized Intention *Has single-minded focus and intention *Is deeply interested in the subject matter *Is determined to turn the vision into a living reality *Seizes opportunities that present themselves *Concerned more with achieving a goal than personal rewards or recognition (a value) *Delights in solving problems *Turns personal tragedy into opportunity *Is willing to risk all High Values *Is motivated by deep personal values (e.g. simplicity, ease of use, harmony, unity, freedom, efficiency, greater convenience, money-savings, reducing poverty, relieving suffering, patriotism, democracy, supporting the common man, overcoming evil/aggression, victory, uplifting society, providing best technology, greater scientific insight/truth, justice, improving the environment, ending hunger, new forms of organization, the journey over the reward, work over fame, making a mark in the world) Creative Capacity *Has ability to formulate highly original solutions. *Develops creative solutions to problems (e.g. Thomas Edison, Steve Jobs, Franklin Roosevelt) *Melds disparate domains, disciplines into something coherently new *Develops a holistic view of that domain *Has unprecedented view in their domain *Links other domains to the current domain (e.g. Bill Gates created DOS that any company could develop computer hardware for) *Sees a natural evolution out of a previous domain(s) (as decades old PBS TV series 'Connections' shows) *Sees a way one step beyond current status of domain *Borrows the thoughts, ideas, inventions, resources, etc. of others (Steve Jobs used inventions of Xerox Parc to develop the first graphical interface, for Mac) *Takes ideas to new levels *Moves beyond the conventional (a value?) *Thinks strategically *Blends the creative and the practical Energy/Will *Unflinching will and determination to accomplish the goal (e.g. Winston Churchill) *Is extremely persistent. Persists until the goal is accomplished *Is determined to carry out the goal, plan *Makes exhaustive effort in pursuit of accomplishing the goal (e.g. Erin Brockovich) *Has boundless energy, strength and vitality (e.g. Napoleon Bonaparte, Michael Gorbachev, Winston Churchill) *Meets the challenges of life head-on (e.g. Winston Churchill) *Is able to overcome major obstacles -- major and minor *Is able to stand up to adversity *Is courageous in the extreme *Is undeterred, driven forward by adversity (e.g. Joe Montana) *Demonstrates great psychological strength, toughness, resiliency (Elizabeth I) *Is willing to sacrifice anything and everything as necessary (e.g. Michael Gorbachav) *Uses all necessary force to accomplish the goal (Napoleon) Self-Determined *Is self-motivated *Is self-reliant *Thinks for themselves; not influenced by the herd (Hamlet) *Is undeterred by others' opinions *has disregard for tradition, convention, procedures, and codes moral or social *has qualities of human Personality and True Individuality Enjoyment *Feels pleasure in going through the process; really enjoys the challenge *Loves the adventure; the Romance of life *Aspires to life to the full Personal Attitudes *Shares positive, optimistic view of things with others (Henry V, Franklin Roosevelt) *Has never say die attitude *Has unshakeable faith in the process and outcome *Has inner faith *Unfazed by difficulties, undeterred by failures. *Has unshakeable confidence *Looks on the bright side of things *Learns from mistakes (vital skill?) *Is calm in the face of difficulty *Has inner quietude and equality in the face of adversity *Has unshakeable faith and confidence *Positive attitudes on right occasions *Loves the challenge *Willing to change in light of the realities that presented themselves *Willing to go to the extreme to make it come about (e.g. Erin Brockovich) *Able to psychologically overcome perceived threats (e.g. Martin Luther) Organization '' *Has a coherent, practical plan for implementation *Follows the process of creation from vision to manifestation *Is highly organized *Is detail-oriented *Takes all necessary practical steps ''Knowledge and Skill *Has high level of skill *Is highly knowledgeable in field (e.g. Bill Gates) *Is infinitely resourceful Decision Making Capability *Makes right decisions at crossroads moments *Makes practical decisions *Makes what others considered impractical, risky decisions (a value?) Luck, Good Fortune, Life Response *Releases enough positive energy to overcome the opposing energies in the environment *Is in the right place at the right time. *Creates luck (i.e. sudden onset of positive life response) through right inner and outer behaviors *Attracts life response results through aspirations, attitudes, decisions, and actions Spiritual *Is able to use spiritual power to bring about results *Uses the spiritual Force to create results *Lives in a deeper consciousness that enables greater awareness, better decisions, and actions SOCIAL-ORIENTED QUALITIES: Relationship to Society *Fills a need in society *Takes up an endeavor that is in tune with changing times (e.g. new leading edge dress styles in House of Elliot pursued by Evie) *Is alert to uncover and explore a problem in society (e.g. Al Gore, Steve Jobs) *Perceives and catches the emerging wave of social progress (JK Rowling, Steve Jobs) *Expresses aspirations for which the society is subconsciously disposed *Aims to, wants to change the world; make an impact on society (a value) *Develops new standards, further organization in that domain *Hopes to bring people together in new ways (Napoleon, Bill Wilson) *Hopes to bring benefit to others; a munificent aspiration (e.g. Bill Wilson of AA; Erin Brockovich to victims of pollution) (a value) *Lives in society supportive of or ready to be supportive of their intent *Lives in a time of great innovation and change that affects that person *Is affected by other’s genius Social Skills *Has fine people skills *Is eloquent in the extreme (e.g. Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt) *Is able to make people comfortable (e.g. Franklin Roosevelt) *Is able to bring parties together (e.g. Bill Wilson of AA) *Makes powerful alliances *Is open-minded to others' views (a vital value) *Is able to convince others of their position *Listens well to the suggestions, good advice of others *Is able to marshal the necessary resources to make it happen (e.g. Fred Smith of FedEx, Churchill) *Possesses great powers of persuasion (e.g. Winston Churchill) *Makes the right connections and associations with others ---- Miscellaneous *Is genius in his field *Follows the process of creation from vision to manifestation *Has ability to bring together pieces identified or developed by others *Grows from character to True Individuality (Personality) *Is backed by friends, relatives, associates, etc. *Is compelled by life to move in a new direction Return to the main Change Makers project page Category:Change-makers Category:Accomplishment Category:Society Category:Pioneer